A second chance at Life means a second chance at Death
by Sjannie
Summary: The Joker and the Riddler have planted bombs all over Gotham. Batman and Robin take on the Riddler, Agent A and Batgirls are overseeing the comms and Nightwing, Signal, Orphan, Spoiler and the birds of prey are dismantling the bombs. That leaves Jason, the Red Hood and Tim, Red Robin to take on the Joker. Hopefully no one dies but when has luck ever been on Jason's side?
1. Chapter 1

**A second chance at Life means a second chance at Death.**

 _I do not own batman_

Part one: A second chance at death.

Jason always wondered why he was alive. He didn't mean his birth no he meant why did death rejected him? Why didn't it stick? It was not like with Damian, he was brought back by his family. Jason waked up in his coffin. Alone. No one knew. No one had asked for it. Definitely not Jason. But no one had asked him. Death hadn't and neither had Life. But he had to claw his way out of his coffin anyway. None of his wounds seemed to have healed. He got hit by a car, sent to a hospital but no one recognized him. He roamed the streets for a while before someone did recognise him and Talia got him. Another year later she threw him in the Lazarus pit and send him training and on his path of revenge. She looked afraid when Jason woke up in the pit. Was she afraid of what she had done or what he had become? He still doesn't know. Ra said he was a curse, that Talia released a curse upon this world. That might have been true. He did terrorize Gotham for a while. But over time he had gotten less angry..les crazy and he started mending his relationship with his 'family.' That started with Tim of all people. Tim reached out to him. Because he started working with the batfamily again he found himself in the current situation.

The Joker broke out of Arkham again.

 _Big surprise! If you just killed him...but batman won't and Jason decided that his relationship with his family is more important._

Batman and Robin were busy fighting The Riddler. The Joker and the Riddler were playing a 'game'. They both planted bombs all over Gotham and made riddles that told where they are. The one who made the most victims would be the winner. Nigthwing, Signal, Orphan and Spoiler were busy dismantling the bombs together with the birds of Prey. Batgirl together with Alfred was overseeing the comms and giving advice. That leaves Jason aka the Red Hood and Tim Drake, Red Robin with fighting and defeating the Joker.

 _Which is a very bad choice. He would much rather be fighting the riddler. He would feels less inclined to kill the Riddler._

The Joker was at an abandoned warehouse.

 _Great. Not like he died in one or something._

Red Hood, Red Robin and the Joker are standing on a bridge of steal that hangs above the ground of the warehouse. A fall from it would result in death. Somewhere there is also a bomb hidden which is about to explode. You might ask why they haven't dismantled it but the thing is the Joker is in the way and on the way here they had to fight Harley and a lot of goons. _A lot._ Harley destroyed his helmet and the goons got a few good hits. His legs hurts. They didn't come here unhurt and when they arrived at the warehouse they only got hurt more. Red Robin had hurt his ankle and couldn't get away on time and the Joker took this chance to shoot at him. Red Hood pushed Tim out of the way and got shot instead. It pierced through his armour through his stomach. He fell on the ground.

''Hood!'' Red Robin screams from his place on the bridge. Joker takes this chance and gets a hold of Red Robin and points a gun to his head. He slowly takes him closer to the edge of the bridge.

''Now now this is where the fun really starts!'' The joker announces and the Red Hood lifts up his head and takes his gun and aims it at the Joker. But the Joker has positioned Red Robin in such a way that he will hit him instead of the Joker if he takes an not lethal shot. The Joker smiles.

''You have to chose now. Either kill me or have me kill this birdie right here Haha. Feels familiar right? And as far as I know you don't have a batarang on you.''

Jason aims his gun at Joker's head but it is shaking.

 _What is he waiting for? He has to kill the Joker or else Tim will die. Why is he shaking? Is he hesitating? He wanted to kill this f*cker for so long. He still wants to. He deserves death. So why can he not do it. Just pull the trigger. He has been here before. This is the third time! He couldn't do it the first time because Bruce wasn't there. The second time he was stopped by Bruce. But now there is no one to stop him ... so why?_

The laughing of the Joker goes on and on and Jason suddenly finds himself in a different warehouse with the same laughter, the smell of a cigarette and the feeling of a crowbar against his skin. He is frozen.

''Hood!''

Tim's voice brings him back to reality but he is sweating and breathing heavily and it is hard to keep his is eyes open. But that could also be because of the blood loss. The gun in his hand feels as heavy as it has never been before. He is still shaking and he is not certain that if he shoots that he shoots the Joker and not Tim.

''Shush.'' The Joker says as he turns his attention from Jason to Tim. ''I am talking to him right now. You need to stay quiet.''

Tim uses this moment to silently shift his leg and Jason shoots the joker immediately multiple times in the leg. The Joker staggers since his leg can't support him fully anymore and Tim uses all the strength he has left to push the Joker's arm up and get out of his hold. The joker looks angry and steps towards Tim with his other leg ignoring his hurt leg and aims the gun at Tim but he slips because of the pool of blood that gathered beneath him because of his hurt leg and Tim's wounds. The joker slips and falls backwards over the very low railing of the bridge and he falls down to his death. Yet he still laughed.

After a few death silent seconds Red Robin tears his gaze away from the place Joker just fell down from and stumbles to Jason. Jason who is still staring at the place Joker stood a few seconds ago.

 _Is he really death? That cannot be. Just like that? It must be a joke._

''Jason! Jason snap out of it!''

Slowly Jason blinks and focuses on the sound he is hearing. It is Tim. He has taken off his Domino mask and has tears in his eyes. He has taken a hold of Jason's face with both hands.

''Jay...''

''Tim...'' Jason grits out. He tries to sit up but everything hurts. He then looks down at his stomach.

 _That doesn't look good._

''W- -av- - go!''

Jason is aware that Tim is telling him something but he cannot really focus on it.

''We have to go Jason, stay awake! There is a bomb somewhere here.''

Jason is analysing their situation. He is hurt. Very hurt. He is bleeding from his stomach and in a few minutes he will bleed out. His shoulder hurts and he is pretty sure his right leg is broken from fighting the goons and Harley. Why does he feel that only now? Must have something to do with the adrenalin leaving his body. He then takes in Tim. It seems his left arm is broken and he knows his ankle is hurt. But he doesn't know any other injures he must have gotten. Jason can see black spots appearing in his vision.

 _That is not good._

''Tim...Tim _you_ have to go.'' Jason whispers.

''What?'' Tim reacts shocked. ''I am not leaving you here!''

''You do not have a choice! You cannot carry me. Not with those injuries and I cannot leave on my own.''

''You don't know that. I can try.''

''Even if you could..'' Jason begins as he eyes the exits of the warehouse. ''We would never make it both out in time before the bomb explodes.''

Tim is outright crying now and Jason himself also feels tears leaving his eyes.

''We could call for help.'' Tim tries.

''They will never be here on time.''

 _Weird, normally Tim is the logical one. Everything is getting fuzzy._

''You have to go or you will die. It is too late for me.'' Jason pleads.

''No! No... Please don't say that.'' Tim begs. ''I am not leaving you alone. I will stay with you.''

''No.''

''I won't let you die alone in a warehouse again.'' Tim insists.

''I do not want you to die Tim! You need to save yourself.''

''I don't want you to die Jason! Let me save you!''

''Goddamit Tim! You are losing time just leave me!''

''I won't abandon you!''

''Don't you get it?'' Jason says as he looks into Tim's blue eyes. ''You have to live. Even if I'm death at least you will be alive. My death, this time has meaning. So you will be doing me a huge favour by leaving.''

''Jason...''

''No Tim you have to listen to me. I am so sorry for hurting you. For taking my anger out on you and attacking you. I am sorry for attacking the family and giving everyone so much grief. ''

''I already forgave you.'' Tim says and Jason smiles.

''You are too good for this world Tim Drake.''

''So are you.'' Tim returns and Jason laughs.

''The others have already forgiven you too even if you do not believe it. They will be devastated if you die again. They won't survive it this time.''

''No they will. They have you and just like last time you will make sure they don't destroy themselves won't you...for me?'' Jason asks as he uses his hand to touch Tim's face.

''That...Jay.''

''It is my time Tim. The Joker is finally death. The reason why I am alive was to correct the mistake of the Joker being alive. It must have been. That is why now that he is death I can finally go too. I am sure this better anyways. Now Batman's greatest mistake and failure will finally be gone again.''

Tim just gives him a look like he wants to scold him. ''You know that is not true he loves you. They all love you. Goddamit Jay I love you I do not want to lose you.''

''I love you too.'' He says as he puts his hand on the back of Tim's head and slowly pushes Tim closer towards him.

''You are my little brother so why won't you let me play the role of big brother this one time?'' He asks as he hugs him. He feels Tim hugging him back.

''Do me a favour. My will is hidden in my safehouse, you know the one. Make sure you read my will and follow it. Makes sure the others follow it too okay? I do not want to be buried ever again.''

He can feels Tim hiccupping and he rubs his back.

''Tell Alfie and Bruce that I am sorry I died again, Tell them I am sorry for taking the Joker on on my own last time.''

''Jason...''

''Ssh..I am not done yet. Tell them I want to thank them for everything they have done for me...Tell them I love them and tell them goodbye for me okay?''

Tim sniffs and they slowly break the hug and look each other into the eyes again. Jason hands Tim his domino mask he had discarded on the ground.

''Promise me you will do that?''

Tim slowly takes the mask and puts it on.

''I don't want to leave you.''

''I know you don't but you have to. For me. Promise me you won't blame yourself or let anyone else blame themselves okay? Keep an eye on the family for me Tim. ''

Tim nods slowly. ''Don't you fear death?''

''No I fear life I was never supposed to live a second time Timmy. This might be the universe fixing the mistake it made by reviving me.''

''You're not a mistake Jay.'' Tim says as he stand up. ''You sure about this?''

Jason nods. ''I am sure and I do not want to see you soon in death all right? I want you to live your life for a very long time. Get married, get kids, those things.'' Jason jokes.

''I don't know about that one Red.'' Tim gives a small smile.

''Now go.'' Jason says and a reculant Tim does so. Jason's vision slowly goes black as he can finally see Tim stumbling out of the warehouse to safety.

 _Good._

 _I hope death sticks this time._

* * *

 **Author's note**

I have had this idea for a while now. Ever since I had a dream about it. I might not have turned out as good as I hoped it would be. I am not that great at giving detailed descriptions off things. But I hope you enjoyed it and reviews are very appreciated. The characters might seem ooc or things might seem unrealistic like the Joker dying and Tim and Jason getting very hurt. But Plot demanded it so...

Also does anyone know if Bruce and the others are aware that Jason wasn't revived by the pit but by something else?

Well anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next chapter because this story consists of two parts. Honestly this part was supposed to be shorter but it became much longer than anticipated. Next chapter will be shorter.

I also notices I used their names and their hero's names jumbled oh well...


	2. Chapter 2

**A second chance at Life means a second chance at Death.**

 _I do not own batman_

Part two

* * *

After Tim stumbled out of the warehouse he was planning to find away to communicate with the others and call for help since his and Jason's comms were destroyed in the fight. But after he had only made a few steps out of the warehouse the bomb went off and he got blown away and hit the ground with his head. He blacked out. When he regained conscious again he was lying in the med bay. Dick was sitting in a chair next to him. His eyes were red, it looked like he had been crying.

''J...'' Tim tries to say.

''Ja—n.'' His voice gets his older brother's attention. He stands up immediately and comes closer to the bed. He swipes some of Tim's hair out of his face and he looks relieved that Tim woke up.

''Hey Timmy.''

''Jason.'' Tim finally gets out before coughing. Dick's face falls and he looks away. He eyes a glass of water and picks it up. He makes sure Tim drinks a few sips. He then places it back and looks Tim into the eyes. He then shakes his head.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

* * *

Nightwing made his way towards the warehouse together with Signal. They had lost contact with Tim and Jason and Dick was worried something went wrong. It was the Joker after all. That worry only grew bigger as he saw Red Robin lying on the ground unmoving and the warehouse caught on fire. He arrived almost at the same time the police arrived and the Fire-brigade. Tim was unconscious and was seriously injured so Dick told Duke to bring him to the cave as fast as possible. Batman was already on his way with Robin in the batmobile. Dick went to search for Jason. He hopes Jason made it out okay.

 _But if he did he wouldn't have left Tim alone right?_

He got a bad feeling. The fire-brigade was also already on the scene and were trying to get control over the fire but Dick went almost into a panic. He didn't see his other younger brother anywhere.

 _He couldn't be still inside right?_

But he didn't see him anywhere else and couldn't get in contact with him. When Dick tried to enter the warehouse the fire-brigade got in his way. Even if they didn't the fire would surely have burned him if the smoke didn't get to him first.

 _If Jason is still in there..._

But he needs to know. Wasn't there someone he could call? He tried to call some of the justice league heroes but in vain. Superman was in space on a mission. The flashes were busy elsewhere. Supergirl already had her hands full fighting another evil alien. The others would take too much time to make it here. When he told Batman that Robin suggested that he could call Superboy. Jon could use his freeze breath so that Dick could go into the warehouse and look for Jason. Jon isn't really allowed yet to be on missions but if it is just to put out the fire he might be allowed to. In only a few seconds Superboy appeared and blew out the fire. Nightwing didn't waste a second and went in. He saw a body lying on the ground and ran towards it but was relieved it turned out to be the Joker. He then notices the bridge and goes on it. There he gasped. He sees the body of his younger brother lying there in a pool of blood.

''Hood?'' He whispers.

''Hood!'' He screams but no response came. Dick runs towards him but as he was looking for a pulse cold hard reality sunk in. His brother died again. Dick doesn't know for how long he just sat there with the motionless body of Jason in his arms. But he gets startled by batman shouting his name through the comms.

'''Nightwing report! What is the status of Red Hood.''

''...''

''Nightwing!''

''He...*sob*...is death...''

''...''

''Are you sure?''

''...Yes...''

''...''

''You better go back to the batcave and help Agent A to take care of Red Robin. I am almost at the warehouse and will take care of Nightwing.'' Black Canary of the birds of prey says through the comms. '' From what I can see superboy has the fire already handled.''

After that it was silent on the comms. Batman went back to the cave were Alfred was already working on Tim. Black Canary brought Nightwing out of the Warehouse who was still holding his brother's body. Huntress also arrived and helped Nightwing to bring Jason's body back to the manor. Black Canary stayed behind with Superboy to talk to the police.

* * *

Tim finds out that Jason really did die. Somewhere he held hope but that hope is now shattered. The Joker died too. But no one is sad about that. Except maybe Harley. All of Gotham is celebrating. There are rumours going around that the Red Hood is death too. People saw him and Red Robin going in a warehouse but no one saw him going out before it got blown up.

The family did not take Jason's death well. There was a lot of blaming. Others, him and themselves. There were a lot of what ifs. What if we had done this or What if we had done it that way or... Bruce blamed himself and went every night fighting and doing the same thing he did before with Jason's first death and Damian's. Alfred cleaned the whole manor and started cooking a ridiculous amount even though no one was hungry. Cassandra, Stephanie, Duke and Damian didn't knew Jason that well but still missed him and mourned him in their own way. Dick secluded himself and Tim just couldn't believe it. He couldn't put his head around the fact that Jason just wasn't among them anymore. Even though he just started mending his relationship with the family. He felt empty. But he couldn't sit still and wallow in his grief. He still had things to do. He searched and found Jason's will since he remembered Jason's last words. He called Dick back to the manor and told him to be with his family and not alone. He listens and talks about his feelings with Cassandra, Duke, Stephanie and even Damian. About how they felt, how he felt. It was good that they did. He had an argument with Bruce. That he should stop acting like this, destroying himself and should really mourn Jason. That he should take the time to. He also talked with Alfred and helped the man clean the manor.

In the will Jason said he didn't ever want to be buried and put in a coffin or be put in a Lazarus pit again. He didn't want to be revived again. He wanted to be cremated and his ash to be scattered at his favourite place. The place he brought Bizarro to. The mountain with flowers. The will also stated where the most important of his safe houses were and his weapons. There also stood who would get what of his weapons. Most went to Tim himself and Jason's team the outlaws. There also was a personal letter for each of the batfamilymembers and Jason's friends.

The family decided to honour Jason by following his will. There also would be a burial for him. His teammates, Bizarro and Artemis were devasted when they heard the news. Bizarro was still sick from the aftermath of him being smart and spend his time at Simon's place. Artemis had travelled back to her home to help the Amazons there and see how they were doing. There was a small fight over who would have the right to arrange Jason's farewell but in the end Tim managed them to all agree. There would be a funeral and everyone who wanted to could attend. Not a small scale Funeral like lasttime. After that the body would be cremated and the ash scattered. Only close friends and family could attend that. But not everyone wanted to follow Jason's will. The league of assassins, mainly Talia, stole Jason's body. Everyone was afraid that she would throw him in the pit and she did but that didn't bring him back to life. It didn't do a damn thing. Talia confessed that it wasn't the pit that brought him back to life but that she had found him wandering in Gotham in a catontic state. She stole him to see if and how he would revive this time. But it didn't happen in the time it took the batfamily and other heroes to track her down and take Jason's body back. They took Jason's body back and all this brings them to the situation right now. The funeral. Because it took around three full months to get here the coffin is closed and no one can see the body.

''Thank you all for coming we are here today to-''

Bruce had just began speaking to the crowd when Roy Harper appears and interrupts Bruce while pointing. He and Kori had just returned from a space mission and were only informed of their friend's death when they were back on earth and communication was possible again. ''He is not death.'' Kori in vain tries to stop him but he shrugs her off. ''I will not believe you. I want to see the body.'' He says as he walks to the closed coffin.

''You do not want to see him like this and remember him like this.'' Dick says as he approaches Roy but Roy glares angry at him and shoves him away.

''Like how you guys remember him is so realistic.'' He spats.

''I don't believe you. You have fooled us once before.'' He says as he points to Dick who looks sad. ''Who says you are not doing it again?''

He rips open the coffin and sees the body of his friend. The flesh is already partly gone and you can see the bones. It has been three months after all. Bruce walks towards them with the anger clearly on his face but gets stopped by Alfred who just shakes his head. In the room Bizarro begins to cry and Artemis tries to comfort him together with Simon but she too lets a few tears fall.

''Roy!'' Donna shouts and also tries to take him away.

''This proves nothing!'' Roy says. ''The body can still be a fake.''

''Roy.'' Kori says. ''Do you really think that Jason would do something like that? He would never agree with this you know that. Remember how upset he was when he found out Dick had faked his own death.'' She takes a hold of his face with both hands and makes him look into her eyes. ''He would never do this to us or his other friends. You know that.'' Roy looks at her like he wants to argue. He just doesn't want to believe it. Slowly tears are streaming down his face.

''He can't be death...'' Roy sobs. Kori and Donna hug him.

Bruce moves to close the coffin again together with Dick but then he feels a slight shift in the air like a bubble being touched and they are inside it. He ignores it but then he lets the lit of the coffin which he was putting back on fall on the ground as his mouth hangs wide open, his eyes widen and he looks inside the coffin. Everyone follows the sound and see with their own eyes what is happening inside the coffin.

Slowly from Jason's toes to his head his flesh is returning, skin turns normal again though littered with bruises. Suddenly Superman, superboy and supergirl stand up as they can hear a heartbeat that wasn't there before. The whole room gasps as Jason suddenly gasps for air. Slowly his arms and hands move as Jason start to move. His injuries from three months old from his death start bleeding again. Tim runs towards the coffin and Jason eyes open. He stands in front of Jason as Jason's eyes focus.

''Tim?'' His voice sounds hoarse. ''What are you doing here?! I told you to run the bomb is going to go off anytime now!'' He says as he takes a hold of Tim's shoulders.

But Tim is not answering him but cries as he hugs him. It is then that Jason notices the other bat family members who obscure his view of the other heroes.

''Master Jason..'' Alfred has a hand in front of his mouth.

''Jay...'' Bruce looks like he has seen a ghost. He never shows so much emotion.

''Om my f*cking god.'' Dick whispers as he slowly sits on the floor to steady himself.

Duke, Cassandra, Stephanie, Barbara and Damian look just as horrified and shocked. But Barbara snaps out of it.

''He is injured we need to get him to the hospital ASAP.'' She says as blood flows from Jason's wounds. Bruce is still so shocked that he doesn't even argue that they need to go to the cave. Superman flies towards them and offers to take Jason there. He flies off with Jason to the closes hospital and leaves the other heroes stunned behind. The batfamily scatters to their cars and the outlaws are not far behind.

* * *

All the batfamily members and the outlaws are gathered in the hospital room where Jason lies. It was a good thing superman flew him to the hospital otherwise he wouldn't have made it, again. Everyone is shocked and cannot believe it but it really is him. Bruce already did his DNA tests. But he doesn't understand how this happened. How this could be. No one did.

''How can this be.'' Dick whispers as he looks at a now stable and sleeping Jason.

''I don't know.'' Bruce answers.

''That shouldn't be important now the important thing is that we are here for Jason.'' Tim says and Alfred nods in agreement.

Everyone moves their heads towards Jason's bed and move closer as they hear Jason waking up.

''Ugh...What happened..what is going on?'' Jason says as he slowly opens his eyes and they adjust to the light.

''You are in a hospital Jason.'' Alfred answers.

''How I.. the joker, the bomb..Tim.''

''I am fine.'' Tim says as he takes a hold of Jason's hand.

''How...who brought me here?'' Jason is confused and he has an unpleased feeling crawling in his gut. It only grows stronger as he sees his family and friends crying. He feels that something is wrong.

''Jason.'' Kori sobs as she moves a hair out of his face.

''Don't ever do that again Jaybird.'' Roy says as he hugs his friend.

''What is going on.'' He asks but it is more a demand.

''Red Him okay?'' Bizarro asks also hovering closer but Artemis is holding him back because it is getting very crowded around the bed and she knows Jason doesn't like that. Roy moves away from Jason so that Bizarro can also give him a hug but takes a hold of Jason's other hand. The one Tim isn't holding.

''Nothing is going on.'' Bruce says and Jason doesn't believe it.

''That is a load of-'' Jason gets interrupted by Artemis.

''You died.''

''What?'' Jason looks into Artemis's eyes but she looks right back into his. She isn't lying he realises.

''You mean...''

''You died, you have been death for three months. But then suddenly your body just regenerated and here we are.'' Barbara summarises.

Bizarro let's go of Jason so that he can breathe more easily.

Jason lets out a empty laugh. ''So death rejected me twice now. Why?'' He cries. But none of them have the answer. ''Am I not good enough for death?''

''Perhaps master Jason. ''Alfred begins as he puts a hand on Jason's shoulder. ''Death wants you to really live.''

''I lived. _Twice._ ''Jason spats.

''But did your really have a life? When you were younger you didn't have much of a childhood. When you came to the manor it all got better but you still spend a lot of time as robin and had no real friends. After your death you only work as a Vigilante. You didn't have an identity to do normal things. You don't take enough time for yourself. You have more unhappy memories than happy ones and you don't even try to make new ones. '' Alfred explains as he looks at his grandson who looks so small in the hospital bed even though he is taller than him. '' Maybe this is death telling you it is not time for you yet because you haven't really lived yet.'' He looks straight into Jason eyes. His face is stained with tears. ''Maybe this is death giving you yet another chance to have a life, a real life, a better one maybe a chance at a happier one. Whatever it is master Jason we will figure it out together. You are not alone master Jason, look around you. We will figure it out.'' Alfred repeats as he gives Jason a hug. ''Together.'' Jason returns it as more tears fall down his face.

Jason lets himself be embraced by his family and friends. He doesn't know what the future holds and what is going on but he hopes they can all figure it out together. Having his family and friends around him makes him feel warm and safe. Unlike the first time he came back, all alone locked into a coffin six feet under. This time he is warm and safe, with people he trusts. This time maybe things will turn out different.

* * *

 **Author's note**

What did you think? This chapter was really hard to write. I kind of wanted to tell a lot of different things and a lot of characters appeared in this so that made it all very difficult and much longer than I anticipated. I am sorry if characters seems OOC. The whole idea of this fanfic came to me because I read some fanfics were Jason was immortal and then I thought about why Jason would be brought back from the death the whole time and I know the reason in under the red hood but I myself thought well why not because death wants Jason to have a real happy life so it will send Jason back until he has achieved that? And thus this fanfic was born.


End file.
